


Mystic Mess

by MadamKREMsin



Series: Mystic Memes [1]
Category: LazyTown, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary, Awkward Flirting, Baking, Cake, Dancing, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Innuendo, Spoilers, Twerking, space bab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamKREMsin/pseuds/MadamKREMsin
Summary: ~~~MILD SPOILERS FOR 707 AND UNKNOWN~~~Nothing angsty hereJust good memes and good cake with ya boi Luciel





	Mystic Mess

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~MILD SPOILERS FOR 707 AND UNKNOWN~~~ 
> 
> It's mostly just names tho

MC had just come back from the library, expecting to be greeted by her husband Saeyoung. Instead, she was greeted with flour literally everywhere. Was he investigating a crime or something? Did he need fingerprints and footprints? Really, of all days, too. It was their anniversary. On the way home from the library, she even bought him a photo of the night sky on the exact night he proposed to her. She was his space bab, and god help whoever who dared to disrespect his space bab.   
She walked into the kitchen, where she assumed the source of the flour was, to find Saeyoung. He was wearing a frilly pink maid dress with a kitty-print apron. On his head were two kitty ears and under his skirt was a tail… Not that MC wasn’t used to this, but what the fuck?  
“Saeyoung, do you uh… need some help?” MC asked while attempting to wipe the counter. Instead of cleaning the counter, she only made her hand white. How did he even obtain this much flour?! They’re going to have to call Vanderwood…   
“What? Nah, I was painting the house. Do you like it?” He smiled like a dork. Nah, not like a dork. He was a dork.  
“Uh-huh… You decided to paint with flour? … By the way, where did you even get this much flour?” MC suddenly wondered whether it was flour or cocaine. She hoped it wasn’t the latter. Then, she noticed the mixer he was holding and the fifteen bags of flour. Now she got it. Well, sort of.   
“Do you need help baking?” She asked. Saeyoung chuckled nervously,  
“…Maybe.” He shrugged. MC just smiled and took the mixer.  
“Do you have any ingredients that aren’t all over the walls?” She grinned.

After a few hours, the two successfully made a cuteass strawberry cake. Saeyoung felt bad that he needed MC's help for the cake - which was actually supposed to be a surprise for their anniversary - but she didn’t mind. The only thing missing was decoration other than pink frosting and a single strawberry. Then, Saeyoung grinned.  
“Hey… I think we need some cream for the cake…” He winked. MC wasn’t looking at him to see that, though.  
“Oh, okay.” She shrugged and tossed him a carton of cream. Saeyoung wasn’t expecting that and it hit him smack in the centre of his gorgeous face.  
“Ow ow ow!!!” he wailed, falling to the floor, “Mayday! I’ve been hit! It’s all over for me!” He did a dramatic pose on the floor, his butt now covered in flour. MC just looked over at him, wondering what the fuck just happened. She wasn’t paying attention.  
“My space bab… I need a kiss from my space bab… the power of love transcending the cosmos shall heal my wounded soul! Also my face.” He said, pointing to his cheek. MC rolled her eyes but smiled. This was fucking hilarious. Also cute as hell.   
“Oh brave cosmic warrior! It pains me to see your wounds! Allow my love to heal you!” She also gave a dramatic pose, reaching her hand to him. She knelt down as if she was God creating Adam in that one painting. Except, instead of holding hands, she kissed his cheek. Instantly his eyes shot open,  
“Ah!!! I AM HEALED!!!” He put a hand to his heart, smiling, “The lightning of your kiss has brought me back from the brink of death!”   
MC chuckled and decided she didn’t want just a kiss on the cheek. It was more wholesome than what you’re thinking though, get your mind out of the gutter!! She wanted to kiss his beautiful lips - so she did. His lips were softer than you’d expect, and he actually flinched. He wasn’t expecting that AT ALL. He jumped up after she pulled away and stiffened. His face was redder than the strawberry topping the cake.   
“W-WELL that was fun b-but we should really finish the cake…” He chuckled nervously. He was the one flirting with her earlier, but the second she struck back it was a critical hit! Game over!! NO REVIVES!! GG BOIS WE’RE DONE!!  
Once the cake was decorated with cute candy bunnies and icing, Saeyoung realized. This was the ultimate meme situation. How did he not see this opportunity sooner?! He whipped out his phone,  
“I think we need some tunes to celebrate.” He winked. MC wondered what he meant until she heard the famous song from Lazy Town. Saeyoung even started singing along,  
“It’s a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake~~~” He sang. Really loudly. It was a good thing she loved this dork. Right when the chorus hit, though, the song changed a bit.  
“Then you’ll have a cake- BREAK IT DOWN BITCH, LEMME SEE YOU BACK IT UP-”  
What.   
The.   
Fuck.  
Saeyoung was leaning on the counter, shaking his ass. Was he twerking??? What the fUCK.  
A sudden impulse struck her. That fine, flour covered ass was right in front of her. She had to.  
She smacked his ass. It even left a hand print because of all the flour.  
“Hey, MC, Saeyoung… I was wondering, do we have any-” Suddenly, Saeran entered. Oh dear fucking God. What was he witnessing? No, nevermind, he didn’t want to know. Maid dress, white stuff, a cake, twerking, rap music, cat ears, and a hand print on his brother’s ass?! WHAT THE FUCK?! He turned riiight the fuck back around and left. MC just burst out laughing and Saeyoung soon followed. Then, another genius idea dawned upon MC.  
“So, Saeyoung. We made this cake, but we haven’t eaten it yet. Want me to feed it to you~?” She winked. He perked up and smiled,   
“HELLS YEAH- I mean, y-yeah, sure.”   
MC picked up the plate of cake.  
Then  
With the might of Zeus  
She plopped it in his face.  
Saeyoung still ate it though. It tasted pretty good. MC ate some off of his cheek like a damn manga. Then, they remembered. The house was a fucking wreck.

Time to call Vanderwood. 

Happy end. Except maybe not for Saeran because he was scarred for life.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE U SIN~~~
> 
> This is for Sin's 1 year anniversary with 707 lol  
> It's been one year and he's still her top husbando~ respect lol
> 
> ~Krem


End file.
